This invention concerns golf training devices used to perfect a user""s swing.
The use of special clubs for this purpose has heretofore been proposed, as for example the club described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,577.
Heretofore, there has not been proposed a training golf club design which provides a distinct indication that a correct swing has been executed, such that the user may improve his or her swing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a golf swing training device which generates a pronounced and unmistakable indication when swing has been properly executed to provide an effective positive reinforcement to the user.
The object of this invention is to improve the golfer club swing precision by means of audible reinforcement when the perfect hit occurs. This happens only when the hit is perfect, which the golf ball contacts the club head at the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d which is 12.5 mm in diameter.
The above recited object is achieved by using a small caliber blank cartridge to generate an explosive discharge of high pressure gas. The resulting sharp report provides a very satisfying positive feed back to the user indicating at least close to perfect swing has been executed.
A second advantage of this invention is an increase in the ball""s velocity upon impacting the xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d on the club""s head resulting in much increased travel of the golf ball.
An important reason for augmenting the golf ball speed is reduction of the golfer""s sideways motion. As reported by the Investors Business Daily in April 1998: xe2x80x9cResearchers from the Orthopaedic Research Laboratory and the Department of Orthopaedic Research Laboratory and the Department of Orthopaedic Surgery and Sports Medicine at Kawatetsu Hospital in Chiba, Japan, performed the study. They found that sideways tilting of the body during the swing contributed to low back pain. xe2x80x9cWe believe that the sideways motion combined with an increase in twisting speed (of the upper body) while swinging the golf club can cause low back pain, Banks said.xe2x80x9d The power assisted golf club would require less swing. The golfer can achieve the same distance as before with less twist and less pain, and will enable golfers with physical impairment to play the game.